


september

by TheHiddenPassenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, but just a little angst I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenPassenger/pseuds/TheHiddenPassenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody and Obi-Wan reflect on their relationship, past, present and possible future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	september

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating making this into a series. If you haven't read my ficlet "under duress," I have to recommend it before this one, as this piece happens directly after and makes reference to its predecessor. 
> 
> ALSO special thanks to Red, my beta for this tiny thing. It's 0500 as I type this and I am hardly at my literary best in the wee hours of the morning. This Java Monster begs to differ, however and as I am above arguing with a can of caffeinated death, I must give posting this a whirl. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

Softly, slowly, fingers crept their way up Obi-Wan's back, sending gooseflesh outward in ripples, soon to cover his entire body. His stomach was pressed firmly into the sheets, held there by his own weight and will. The Jedi master was nowhere he did not want to be, of course. Obi-Wan Kenobi had volunteered for every moment of this.

Sometimes, his occupation led him to distant, outer rim planets. These missions only allowed for a small detachment of men. These were always his closest, CC-2224 perpetually among them.

It was _his_ gentle digits that trailed their way around the Jedi master's shoulder blades to the nape of his neck, threading up into the soft ginger on the back of his head and giving it a soft tug. Obi-Wan moaned into the pillow by way of protesting complaint. Why did Cody know all his weaknesses? It was his own fault, naturally. He'd bared himself to the clone in more ways than one. Of course, this was a breach of the Code which hung over them all, and the discovery of their liaisons would most certainly expel no only Obi-Wan from the Council and the Order, but would very likely get Cody reconditioned in the worst of ways.

Cody's fingers had begun to grasp at Obi-Wan's scalp, half-massaging, and half-tickling in a manner he knew to be the general's favorite. Worry and fright flew the proverbial coup when they were together. Neither feared discovery, to the extent that some of their meetings had been in relatively public places—most recently the aftermath of a major incursion in the Edusa system. Cody had been glad to walk away from that one, as Obi-Wan's former padawan had been...perhaps less than enthusiastic about the clone's relationship with General Kenobi.

True to form, Obi-Wan had resolved it by appearing out of nowhere, as was his MO. Cody suddenly remembered he'd forgotten to thank the man for that, really and truly thank him. The look in Anakin's eyes had been something beyond upset or offended; it was feral, dark and blazing, untamed by the Order and their rules. The clone wondered if Obi-Wan knew—if he saw it. He shook the doubt off like water droplets and focused instead on the freckled flesh beneath his fingertips. His hand slid lower, to the small of Obi-Wan's bare back.

The light was low and soft in the general's makeshift quarters. It was idyllic, spoiled only by their true objective. A few kliks to their southeast was a relatively unguarded Separatist fortress which the High Council had deemed important only because of the sacred spot on which it rested and an old Jedi relic hidden somewhere in the area. Obi-Wan was something of a traditionalist in this aspect and had volunteered to clear the immediate vicinity out and retrieve whatever data he could from the wreckage—assuming there was any to be had. Somehow, he doubted the droids had lain metallic hands on the relic. Unless Dooku was directly involved, no one would have noticed it.

Obi-Wan turned onto his side and Cody's hand moved along with the general to rest on his hip. They looked at each other for what felt equal parts eternity and the flash of a moment, just taking in the other's form, all the scars, angles, curves and imperfections. The Jedi could see spears of gold in Cody's irises if he looked closely enough and a small, pale scar on the underside of the man's jaw where he'd been clipped by debris from some explosion or other. Cody noted the freckles splattered haphazardly across Obi-Wan's cheeks and nose, the way they burst into view when the man's face flushed—and the way that flush brought out the stark, Naboo sky blue in the man's eyes.

Want and need were separated by a vast gap, yet both were a hair's breadth from true insanity. How to balance such a thing at a time in history when nothing was as it should have been was an infinite burden. Nevertheless, Cody hoped against hope that Obi-Wan would be willing to continue their course even after the tumult had died down. The body count was rising as clones, civilians and Jedi were being cut down on world after world. Victory or loss, it made no difference. People were dying in droves with no end in sight.

Cody was a clone, born and bred to fight and, presumably, to die for the Grand Republic. He was not unwilling to do so, especially if it meant he could save just one life. However, being around the Jedi general had certain effects. No, Commander Cody was not afraid to die, not in the least, but he suddenly had hope for a future. That hope's flesh was warm to his touch, laying so very close to him under thin sheets and, far beyond the layers of life and love, death and war, a vast, endless blanket of stars. Did the stars care who lived and died in this war? CC-2224, born in a bottle and raised in a barracks, thought perhaps they very much did.

Obi-Wan had joined the Order as a child, as most younglings did, knew naught much else...would have known nothing at all else had he been placed with a master other than Qui-Gonn. As a direct result of his late master's passion for the preservation of all life, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt any kind of loss perhaps most keenly of anyone on the Council—perhaps the whole Order, attachments be damned. Cody could see it in the wrinkles near the edges of his eyes, between his brows, at the corners of softly smiling lips—even past the beard. He wanted to kiss that sadness away. Sometimes, CC-2224 wondered how anyone could _not_ love the general.

Cody leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Obi-Wan's, eyes closing softly. Their breaths moved from being separated by individual rhythm to adjusting, becoming a tandem beat—in and out, the thump of their hearts synchronizing as Obi-Wan's eyes mimicked his friend's. He laid a hand on the side of Cody's rough-hewn face. The Jedi could not have foreseen this face next to him in bed when he'd gotten into a tussle with the original owner on Kamino. Technically speaking, he shouldn't have pictured _anyone_ with him in bed, but that point was moot by now.

It was moments before either moved. They were frozen like statues, caught in a loop of synchronicity and perfect harmony. It was enough to satisfy the intense need for peace and quiet, for the time being. That line of want and need was blurring—had been blurring, Obi-Wan suspected, since he was quite young. Did living beings merely _want_ to be with one another for simple comfort, or was it a deeper need? In all his studies, Obi-Wan had never been able to answer this with any success. Instead, he contented himself with finding out just what filled those desires. Cody was his solace, his escape.

Obi-Wan's lips found the corner of Cody's mouth momentarily. It was his way of asking permission, preferring to garner the clone's attention before going all in. Cody answered this with a kiss of his own, square on the Jedi master's lips, laying there for several moments, chaste but intimate as their bodies gravitated inevitably closer.

The Jedi general held Cody as a drowning man clings to anything that will lead him to life and safety. Sometimes, he could almost feel his lungs burning from the deprivation of that which he most craved. Thankfully, Cody had it to give him in abundance and the crop was bountiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHIP WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME. I get so many ideas late at night and my brain REFUSES to give me a damn break. So here you go... and I hope you enjoyed it. I pray it made you an equal mixture of happy and melancholy.
> 
> May the Force be with you.


End file.
